1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved ester compositions, and more particularly to certain benzoate esters of ethoxylated and propoxylated methyl glucosides which are useful as foam modifiers, emollients, conditioners, and clarifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous references describe the production and use of benzoic acid esters. None of these references teach or suggest the specific novel benzoate esters of this invention or the use of these benzoate esters as foam modifiers, clarity enhancers, emulsification enhancers, or conditioners for hair shampoo and hair conditioners. More specifically:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,228 to Massie describes the reaction of benzoic acid with benzyl alcohol in the presence of a catalyst to produce benzyl benzoate. Other compounds produced are benzyl acetate, benzyl propionate, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,547 to Robin, et al., describes a process for reacting benzoic acid with an amino alcohol using certain catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,008 to Green, et al., describes a class of esters which are useful for the control of serum cholesterol levels in animals and man. One group of esters included within the invention include the esters of the surfactants sold under the trade name "Tetronic 701" and "Tetronic 702". Reference is made to formula II, wherein the groups R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 include benzyl and substituted benzyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,848 to Snapp Jr., et al., describes a series of ether-diester derivatives of p-dioxanone having a formula: ##STR1## wherein R' is an alkyl of from 1 to 7 carbon atoms or the phenyl moiety and R is an alkyl of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,799 to Mueller, et al., describes a process for the preparation of polybutylene glycol carboxylic acid diesters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,222 and 4,322,545 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of linear primary alcohols and their use as diluents, solvents and platicizers, and liquid carriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,694 to Scala, Jr., describes benzoic acid esters of linear and branched alcohols and their use in toiletry and cosmetic formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,693 to Scala, Jr., describes benzoic acid esters of isostearyl (C.sub.18) alcohol and their use in toiletry and cosmetic formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,478 to Schomolka describes certain polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymers and their mono or diesters for use in a diet as a hypocholesterolaemic agent. The diesters are of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R and R.sup.1 are H or aryl or aliphatic with suitable esters being benzoate esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,837 to Geria describes long chain aliphatic hydrocarbon ethoxylated alcohol benzoates having a small degree of ethoxylation and believed to be of the general formula: ##STR3## in which R is a long chain aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and n is a number no greater than about 5. These benzoates are useful as vehicles in pharmaceutical, cosmetic and toiletry preparations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,106 to Grolitzer describes nonionic polyalkoxylated glucoside surfactant compositions. This reference describes Glucam E and Glucam P, in particular, ##STR4## wherein each R is individually selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen and a methyl group; wherein the sum of w+x+y+z is from about 4 to 40; R" is a lower alkyl group having 1 to 4 carbon atoms with a polyalkoxylated alcohol of the formula: EQU HO--(CH.sub.2 CHRO).sub.m --R'
wherein m is from about 2 to about 15; and wherein R' is selected from the group consisting of an alkyl group having about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms and an alkyl aryl group having about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms. This reference uses Glucam as a starting material to produce a polyalkoxylated glucoside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,097 to Walele. et al., describes benzoate esters used as foam enhancers. The benzoate ester is of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R is: ##STR6## wherein n is 9-16 and R.sub.1 is a branched or linear alkyl of 3 to 22 carbon atoms,
or of the formula: ##STR7## wherein n is 9 to 16 and R.sub.1 is a branched or linear alkyl of 3 to 22 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,694 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of alcohols.